Staying in Sioux Falls
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: Post 13x20. Mostly Merthan fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Post 13x20. Fluff.**

Not many words were spoken from the airport to the hotel. Riggs had gotten them a suite in a five star hotel. He decided that he might as well spoil her when he had the chance.

Riggs opened the door to their room and gestured Meredith to go first.

"Aren't you a gentleman" She said with her sparkly eyes and went inside.

"Nice enough?" He asked as he brought their bags inside. He walked towards her, so that he now was standing right behind her.

She turned around and just smiled at him. Her smile made him smile, and when he smiled it made her knees weak. He closed the distance between them with a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet. She pulled away before it developed into more. "I need to eat first." She said and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Before what?" He asked with a smirk since he clearly knew what she meant. When she didn't get a chance to answer before he continued. "I'll order room service."

"I'll just lay in bed and close my eyes until the food arrives." She told him.

"They said it would take 20 minutes, I ordered pizza." He said as he joined her in the bed.

They were so tired. They just layed there side by side eyes closed. Their arms were touching.

"Crazy day" Riggs said

"Yep." Meredith replied.

Meredith intertwined their hands. She could feel that Riggs was grinning. "Shut up." Was all she said.

"Room service." They heard a knock on the door.

"I think I fell asleep." She said.

"Me too. I'll get it." He said and went to get the pizza.

Meredith was now sitting in the bed, so she clearly wanted to eat the pizza in bed. She had even put the pillows on his side so that he just could sit next to her comfortably. When he brought the pizza she could see that he had two glasses and a bottle of champagne as well.

"Champagne? You're really cheesy." She said.

"We've a lot to celebrate." He said and sat down next to her.

"What exactly?" She asked.

"We saved lives today" He answered.

"That's our job. We do that everyday." Meredith said.

"Ok then, we were on a plane that didn't crash." Riggs came up with another reason.

"Good point." Was all she said.

"And..." He hesitated

"And what?" She asked and looked at him.

He didn't know how she was going to react to his next celebration. "We... are... a couple? That would be something to celebrate."

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" She said and he looked worried, but she soon washed away his worries. "...'Cause if you're asking me then yes, I would say that we are a couple. Or at least heading that way."

"Well then. Cheers to saving lives, getting safely off a plane and being together." He said as he gazed into her eyes. They raised and clinked their glasses before they started eating.

"I'm so tired, but I really need a shower before going to sleep." Nathan said when they were done eating. "I don't want to get out of this bed again."

"Would it be easier if I told you that I need a shower as well." She teased.

"Do you?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe" She said and then continued. "Don't lock the door."

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

She went into the bathroom right after him.

When they were done showering they put on the hotel's robes, and crawled back into bed. Meredith was the first one to speak. "These robes really aren't that comfortable."

"I know, right?" He replied.

"Maybe we should just get out of them." She suggested.

"I'm not sure I can go another round tonight Mer." He was clearly tired after the long day they had had.

"Seriously Nathan? That's not what I meant. We just did it twice in the shower, how needy do you think I am?" She said a tad annoyed. "I just want to get out of this robe so that I can get a comfortable night of sleep." Now her voice was calmer.

"Sorry, but yeah that sounds like a good idea."

They slipped out of their robes and went to sleep. First both of them were laying on their backs with a respectable amount of distance between them, but as soon as she switched to laying on her side not facing him, he switched position and spooned her. He pulled her close with his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck and said "I definitely could get used to this."

"Good night Nathan and sorry I kind of freaked." She said and both of them fell asleep grinning like idiots.

 **AN: There will be at least one more chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the kind reviews. For the people asking; yes I meant robes. I corrected it. :P**

Meredith woke up with her head resting on Nathan's chest, who was still sleeping. His left arm was wrapped around her back and holding her close. Her right arm was flat across his stomach. Suddenly she felt that he was shaking his head, and then that he started blowing.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Your hair is in my face... and I didn't want to use my hands to move it 'cause I was afraid that I would wake you up." He answered, and then he used his hands to move the hair from his face.

"I was already awake." She repositioned her self, now she was beside Nathan, resting on her elbows and looking at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mer." And he leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for a while, it wasn't rushed or anything, just sweet little kisses.

He was now sitting, and she sat right next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No one knows that we aren't at that conference, you know?" He said.

"So?" She wanted to know where he was going with this, although she was pretty sure where he was headed.

"We could just stay here together for the next couple of days." He said.

"I wish we could... I can't be away from my children for two more days without a reason. Momma getting some hot sex is not a good enough reason. I would be a terrible mother if I just hid here." She said, and she could feel him smirking at the 'hot sex' comment.

"That's understandable. Although I highly doubt that there is any possibility for you ever being a terrible mother." He hadn't really thought about her kids before his suggestion, but since she brought them up he decided to ask her about them. "Mer, tell me about your kids." He said.

She wanted to tell him about them, but it scared her how fast their relationship suddenly was developing. She took a deep breath before she started talking. "The oldest one is Zola. I call her Zozo. She's adopted. Alex was working on a project he called the Africa project, and she was one of the patients. Derek was treating her and he fell in love with her. It didn't take her a lot of time to win me over either. We had had a miscarriage not long before that, so adoption was a good option for us at that time. Then there's Bailey..." She said but Nathan interrupted her.

"Wait! You named your kid after the chief?" He asked.

"Yes. He's actually called Derek Bailey, but he goes by Bailey. I had an emergency c-section during a storm, and if it wasn't for Dr. Bailey I wouldn't have survived. The youngest one is Ellis, obviously named after my mother. She's my baby, she just turned 1 years old in January..." Again Nathan interrupted her. She found his interest in her kids charming.

"1 year? That means that Derek never met her, right?" He asked carefully, he thought it was better to ask her that, than if Ellis was Derek's child, because he was pretty sure that Derek was the father of all her children.

"No he didn't. The morning of the day he died we decided to have another child, and well, I got pregnant. When he died I didn't know what to do with myself, I left Seattle with my kids right after the funeral. When I had given birth to Ellis, the hospital contacted Alex since he was my emergency contact, and that's when I came home again. He took me and my kids home." She said.

"I'm so sorry Mer. I know I've said several times that I understand your loss and that I've been through the same grief, but in addition to losing the man you loved, you also lost the father of your children. I actually can't imagine how tough that must have been." He said.

"I got through it... To be honest I don't know if it's tougher than when you don't have children. I can see him in our kids everyday, and I had to pull my shit together, because my children needed me. You were left alone." She paused for a while, she wasn't sure if he could handle her asking him want she wanted to ask, but she gathered the courage to ask. "...did you and Megan talk about having kids?"

"Yes, a lot actually. We wanted to get married and go back to America first, but she got lost before we had a chance to leave the Middle East..." He said. It was easier for him to ask about Derek than to talk about Megan, so he tried to make the conversation about Derek and Meredith again. "Were you married when you got Zola?" He asked.

"Yes. It's a funny story actually. We wanted to get married for a long time, but we never got around to do it. When we were filling Zola's adoption papers, there was a question about our maritial status, and next thing I knew Derek proposed and we went straight to city hall..." She paused for a while, and he didn't say anything. "...It was actually the same day that Arizona and Callie got married, so we kind of skipped their wedding."

"Spontaneous." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." She said, and they were quiet for a while. Meredith broke the silence, "Nathan... To be honest, I think if I was a fly on the wall here, I would think that this was really weird."

"What is weird?" He asked.

"We're naked in bed together, adoring our former lovers." She said and laughed, he laughed as well. But then he got serious.

"Wait, are you uncomfortable with talking about this?" He hoped he hadn't started something that she was uncomfortable with.

"No, not uncomfortable. That's the strange part. It actually feels good, although I get sad when I talk about him."

"Good, I agree with you. I guess it's a comfortable topic, because we loved them when they passed away, and we will always love them and they will always be a part of our lives somehow. It would definitely be uncomfortable to adore them like this if they were alive and we just had broke up with them."

"I guess that's what makes this so good, we understand eachother." She said

"Well that amongst other things." He answered.

"Like what?" She questioned him.

"What do you mean 'like what'? Have you forgotten about our 'hot sex'?" He said teasing her with her earlier comment, she tried to hide her smile, but then he said. "Do you want me to remind you exactly how hot our sex is?" He said, flipped over and started kissing her.

"I haven't forgotten, but I'll gladly be reminded." She said with a smile.

He continued kissing her, but then he started laughing a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she gently pushed him away, she was thinking that he laughing at what she said.

"Sorry it's not what you said, I just realised that this is like the eight time we are going to have sex but the first time in a bed" He explained.

"God... We're like a couple of horny teenagers. Besides how do you get to eight?" She asked him.

"Car - four times, airplane – once, shower – twice and that makes this the eight time." He answered

"If you say so." She said and closed the distance between them.

 **AN: Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is the final chapter of this fanfic. I decided to end it by connecting it to 13x21.**

Meredith and Nathan were getting ready to leave Sioux Falls, although their plane didn't leave until a couple of hours.

"I need to get another cell phone carrier, I can't get service here." Meredith said annoyed.

"Do you need service here? Are you planning to come back to Sioux Falls?" Nathan joked.

"No, I'm not coming back, but still I always need my phone. What if something happens to the kids and Alex can't reach me?" She said since Alex was watching the kids.

"If it makes you feel better I'm not getting a reception either." Nathan replied.

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked.

"Sorry Mer." He said as he realised that Meredith didn't think this was funny at all, she was probably just worried about her kids.

Meanwhile in the reception downstairs.

*Ring ring*

"Hotel Hafnia Sioux Falls, how can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hello, this Dr. Miranda Bailey. I'm the chief of surgery at Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle. I understand you've two of my doctors staying at your hotel?" Their airline had been in contact with Bailey and informed her about the previous events.

"Yes, that's correct. We've two heroes here, a Dr. Meredith Grey and Dr. Nathan Riggs."

"Can you put me through to one of them? I need to talk to both and I can't reach their cell phones. Just give me Dr. Grey first and then I'll call back to reach Dr. Riggs." Bailey didn't know that they were in the same room.

"Oh that's not nescessary, I'll put you right through to their room." The receptionist said

"Their room?" Bailey asked, but the receptionist had already forwarded the call.

"Nathan Riggs speaking." He said as he picked up the hotel room phone. Meredith was still trying to get reception on hers.

"Hi Riggs, this is Bailey." Bailey said on the other side.

"Chief? How come you're calling this phone?" That caught Meredith's attention and she walked towards Nathan.

"Put me on speaker so that Grey can hear me too." Bailey said. She decided to talk business before bringing up their sleeping arrangements.

"Of course" Nathan said. Before putting the speaker on he whispered to Meredith. "It's Bailey she wants to talk to both of us."

Meredith's face turned red, she was pretty sure that Bailey could figure this one out. "What does she want?" Meredith whispered back.

Nathan just shrug his shoulders.

"You're on speaker now Chief." He said.

"Thanks. You're probably wondering why I'm calling you at the hotel. I was contacted by your airline, and they told me about your heroic act yesterday, and I just wanted to thank you two for doing what you did. I couldn't reach your cell phones."

"Yeah we can't get reception here. But you're welcome I guess?" Meredith said. She didn't expect a thank you, she was just doing her job and so was Nathan.

"They told me the full story, and I thought this would be great press for the hospital, so I would like to know when you're coming back to Seattle so that we can arrange a press conference if you're up for it."

"Sure, why not. We're leaving in a couple of hours, so we'll be home tonight." Nathan said.

"Yeah, we decided to skip the medical conference. The flight was too much." Meredith said.

"Sounds good, I'll see what I can do. I'm truly grateful for what you did and proud to be your chief." Bailey said.

"Thanks chief." Nathan said.

"Thank you. But Bailey..." Meredith said, she wanted to make sure that Bailey wasn't going to rat them out.

"Don't worry about it Meredith, I'll keep my mouth shut..." Bailey paused for a while, giving Meredith a chance to answer, but she didn't, so she continued. "...Riggs, you better take good care of that woman or I'll figure out a way to get rid of you."

"I will, trust me." He said and he truly meant it.

"Well sorry for interrupting you guys and I'll see you two tomorrow." Bailey said and hung up.

Nathan seemed a bit down after their phone call, and Meredith figured that it was about the secrecy. "Nathan, it's not that I don't want people to know about us, but Maggie should be the first one... Second considdering Bailey."

"Third, I told Robbins." He added with a smile.

"Alex knows too so Maggie will be the fourth person to know. Oh my god, I should really tell her before word gets out."

"You probably should." He laughed.

"Wait... Why did you tell Robbins?"

"We're friends"

"Since when?"

"Since I found out that she was sleepin with the enemy."

"What enemy?" Meredith asked, she was curious.

"Minnick. Her and Minnick are a thing."

"Seriously?" Meredith didn't like Minnick, so this was not happy news to her. "I prefer her and Callie."

"Well she prefers you and Derek, so you two have something in common."

"She said that to you?"

"Not exactly, but she definitely wanted me to know that Derek was the perfect man for you." Riggs said. This conversation was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Derek was pretty perfect for me, but I'm a different person now. Wasn't Megan perfect aswell?" She asked and he nodded. "So how similar are Megan and myself?"

"Not that similar."

"Exactly and you're not similar to Derek. Everyone changes."

He didn't know what to say. It was usually his job to make her feel better, but now she was making him feel better. He just leaned in and kissed her. "Point taken. Now lets get going."

Meredith and Nathan came home later that day. They seperated at the airport, and Meredith promised Nathan that she wasn't going to change her mind about them this time.

 **AN: Meh? I don't know what to say. Thank you for reading this. I'll try to finish my other uncomplete fanfic too.**


End file.
